The problem of the invention consists in improving a friction wheel drive, which is known per se, in which a circumferential surface of a driving roller co-operates with a friction surface, in such a way that the transmission of driving and braking forces of varying magnitudes in both directions is in each case possible by automatically increasing the contact pressing force of the driving roller to a degree appropriate to the coefficient of friction.